A successful sports swing impact requires square impact to the target of the swing, e.g., a ball, puck, or shuttlecock, with full arm and hand extension based on proper swing timing, technique, square target hitting, proper extension, muscle memory, repeatability, and confidence—all delivered in the short period of time it takes to make the square swing impact. Square swing impact will enable the player to direct the swing target to its intended destination, and critical to square swing impact is proper release into and extension through the target. Repeatability of square swing impact requires trained swing timing, technique, square target hitting, proper extension, muscle memory, repeatability, and confidence to consistently deliver square swing impact. Square swing impact can be successfully executed when the athlete has confidence to swing without the need to think about swing mechanics, thus performing square swing impact with subconscious support to maximize physical skill and intuitive mental abilities in support of successful shot completion. Keeping it simple and confident can help increase square swing impact, leading to improved technique, target striking performance, and play improvement. The compact swing trainer can be used for any sports swing including without limitation golf, baseball, softball, tee-ball, stickball, cricket, lacrosse, tennis, squash, racquetball, badminton, hockey, field hockey, lacrosse, and polo.